Breaking Down
by Steel Fairy
Summary: Sonic must face his mistakes after a night he regrets. Ultimate Era.
1. One

**AN: So some of you may remember this as one of my deleted stories from 2016. (Or maybe not considering it was only up for fourteen hours and I'm pretty sure it only had twelve views or something like that.) After two years I finally feel ready to share this story again, though I have revamped it as it really needed it.**

* * *

 _~Breaking Down~_

"Ungh... wha?"

Those were the first words out of Sonic's mouth as he woke, eyes opening and being greeted by blurriness. Groaning he attempted to sit up before his head swam and he collapsed back onto the pillow, eyes closing again and head throbbing from the very apparent hangover.

What the hell had _happened_ last night? He remembered something about a party, and Captain Falcon was the bartender... okay, things were beginning to add up now. Captain Falcon always made his drinks too strong and Sonic _had_ had a bit too much to drink. Oops. Well hey, he _was_ twenty-one. May as well live it up a little, right?

He struggled to remember anything else but it was all fuzzy, like trying to see through static on an old TV set. At least he was in a bed and not passed out underneath the table naked like Falco had done a month ago. Poor guy still hadn't heard the end of it.

Something Sonic couldn't understand was how _sore_ he felt. His whole body ached and he couldn't quite remember _why._ Had he fallen down a flight of stairs at some point during the night? It wouldn't be the first time someone had done so when completely drunk off their ass. Wasn't Master Hand going to install that elevator at some point? Sighing, Sonic once again opened his eyes and reached up to wipe away the blurriness. When his vision was clear he felt he thought he felt his heart stop.

This wasn't his room.

He internally panicked for a moment before relaxing considerably as he realized he was in Mario's room. A dull memory flickered in the back of his mind - right, he'd been hanging around Mario at some point during the night. Satisfied with the answer Sonic felt his eyelids getting heavy again and he closed them briefly beginning to fall back into slumber...

...until something clicked in his brain. Several things, actually. Wide awake now he analyzed the situation he was in, waking up in Mario's bed in Mario's room and how... how he wasn't sure if he was alone in the bed or not. Sonic swallowed heavily before he slowly turned over, hoping his worst fears wouldn't be confirmed.

But they were. Sleeping next to him was none other than his rival-turned-friend Mario, and a quick check under the blankets was enough to make Sonic cover his mouth to stifle his cry of shock.

When the hell had _this_ happened?!

Maybe... maybe it wasn't what it looked like. Tossing the covers aside Sonic got out of bed, shivering in the cold air. To his dismay he discovered he had a slight limp but prayed it was just because he was still a bit disoriented. Scanning the floor he found one of his discarded gloves followed by one of his shoes, their mates lying in a heap with what Mario had apparently been wearing the night before. What really sealed the deal though was the bottle of lubricant by the chair, looking as though it had been haphazardly tossed in the heat of the moment. As much as he'd desperately tried to deny it that was the final piece of evidence - he'd slept with Mario.

 _"Shit."_ Sonic hissed, running a hand through his quills as he quickly dressed himself and sat down on the edge of the bed. Another blurry memory came back to him, they were rather sloppily making out on this very bed, he could remember pushing Mario into the mattress. He'd asked Mario something - he mulled on it for a minute before remembering he'd asked him if he really wanted to do this. Obviously the answer had been yes as well...

Sonic buried his face in his hands. He desperately wanted to blame the alcohol for his actions but he knew that alcohol didn't change your morals. If you did something while drunk you were already thinking about doing it when you were sober. And Sonic wasn't going to lie - his crush on Mario had caused him to think some things that he'd always feel ashamed about. But that just begged the question, since Mario was drunk as well did that mean he'd also been thinking about this? After all, Mario wasn't the type to just hop into bed with someone.

"...Sonic?"

Sonic froze, turning towards Mario. Their eyes locked and Sonic could clearly see the confusion and guilt in Mario's eyes as he assessed the situation. Mario made a move to get out of bed before he stopped himself, his face red in embarrassment. "Um... m-my clothes..." he stammered.

Sonic held back the sarcastic remark he felt coming up that they'd obviously already seen each other naked and gathered up the pile of clothes, tossing it towards Mario and turning away, anxiety clawing at his stomach. After a moment he felt a hand on his shoulder and he whirled around, his eyes meeting Mario's.

"Look, I don't remember what happened last night," Mario babbled. "But if I was responsible for... _this_... then I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Sonic clicked his tongue. His memory was a little fuzzy on who had exactly initiated since they were in Mario's room but he clearly remembered asking Mario before they... "I don't think it was you." Sonic admitted.

Awkward silence followed before Sonic stared at the floor, avoiding eye contact with Mario. He knew that they should at least attempt to talk about what had happened, but he just couldn't make his voice work. Eventually he sighed and glanced at the door. "...I should go." he quietly said.

"Wait-" Mario mumbled, but Sonic shook his head.

"I've messed things up enough as it is. Just let me go." he muttered, though his mind screamed the complete opposite. And he could see it in Mario's eyes, that he needed closure of some sort, but Sonic just _couldn't._ Even if they did talk, everything between them had been changed permanently. There was no taking it back. He could feel Mario's eyes on him as he slowly walked to the door, hesitating as he went to grab the knob. "I'm sorry." he managed to say, but if it was for the previous night, the lack of a talk or maybe the fact that he could feel their friendship crumbling from this he couldn't exactly tell. Maybe it was all three.

Mario said nothing as Sonic exited the room and slowly began stumbling back to his room, still in pain and head still throbbing from his hangover. His stomach felt hollow and his heart felt heavy.

 _What have I done?_

* * *

 **AN: I'll mark this as complete as now, but if I feel inspired I may add another chapter or two.  
**


	2. Two

"Dude... you got _so_ wasted last night."

"Not as wasted as you, man. At least I didn't stand up on the table and attempt to do shitty magic tricks with a Nosferatu tome. You nearly killed everyone in the room!"

Robin blinked at Ike. "I... I didn't dream that?" he muttered incredulously.

"You did not." Peach sang from her spot at the stove, stirring the pot of mac and cheese in front of her - classic hangover food that she knew several of the Smashers desperately needed. "But Ike, you also need to remember that you ripped off your shirt and began bellowing out showtunes at the top of your lungs - while Marth recorded you doing so."

Ike's head hit the table and he groaned. "Damn Captain Falcon..." he muttered. "Making his drinks too strong. It's like he wants us to make complete and total fools of ourselves!"

"Well, you know the saying that if you do something while drunk, you were already thinking about doing it sober." Peach hummed, taking the pot of food off the stove and pouring two helpings out for Ike and Robin. "So technically, it's not Captain Falcon's fault that you did those things."

Ike blinked before stabbing his fork into the noodles. "Shut up..." he mumbled before a flash of blue caught his eye and he glanced up to see Sonic entering the kitchen. "Sonic!" he cheered. "The master of shots! Where the hell did you go the rest of the night?"

The lack of a response from Sonic caught Peach's attention and she turned towards him, noticing his rather shaken appearance. His eyes darted around the kitchen lacking focus and she couldn't help but notice the slight limp he had when walking. Now, she knew Sonic had been quite drunk the previous night, but if he'd simply fallen then why did he look so guilty? Sonic's silence was only noticed by her however as Robin was too busy inhaling his mac and cheese and Ike was way too hungover.

"I, uh..." Sonic began. "I... went to bed early."

Peach could tell by Sonic's hollow tone that he was lying, but she kept her mouth shut and instead poured another bowl of mac and cheese. "Are you hungry at all?" she asked sweetly, offering the bowl to him. "Because I have hangover food that might make you feel a bit better."

Sonic shook his head. "No... I just need water." He opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water, cracking it open before exiting the kitchen leaving Peach confused and Ike and Robin oblivious.

/~/

It took Mario a good chunk of the morning to motivate himself to actually leave his room. After Sonic had left he'd found himself overwhelmed with emotion that he'd curled back up in the sheets and let himself cry over what had transpired. After calming down he went to wash up, tossed his stained sheets in a washing machine in the laundry room and mentally prepared himself to face the other Smashers he'd inevitably see.

Thankfully Sonic was nowhere to be seen in the dining hall, and Mario breathed a sigh of relief as he sunk down into one of the chairs and glanced around at the other Smashers. Isabelle excitedly chattered with Snake while the yellow tentacled Inkling - Bridgett - talked with Young Link. Meanwhile Lucina sat with Chrom, clearly ecstatic that her father was in the mansion with her.

"Mario!"

No matter how many times Mario heard it, he still wasn't used to Mega Man's deeper voice. He turned towards Mega Man and weakly smiled, noticing Pac-Man standing next to Mega Man sporting a wide grin. "Oh, hi guys..."

"So we're still meeting with Sonic today, right?" Mega Man asked, and Mario tensed. Right... their club meeting. So much for not seeing Sonic today as Mega Man and Pac-Man weren't stupid. If he or Sonic didn't show up, they'd know something was wrong and grill them about it.

"O-Of course!" Mario replied with a forced smile. "I wouldn't miss it."

"Perfect!" Mega Man clapped his hands together, a wide smile on his face. "We'll see you in the games room later then!"

Mega Man and Pac-Man turned and walked out of the room while Mario sighed and focused on the cup of coffee in front of him.

From the end of the table, Peach watched him with a frown on her face.

/~/

"The Double Gear system helped me so much on my latest adventure. Activating the Speed Gear slowed down time around me, and a simple upgrade made me feel what I imagine you feel like Sonic!"

Sonic made no reply, he just continued to stare vacantly at the wall. To Mega Man, it seemed like Sonic hadn't even been paying attention to anything he was saying. He shot a confused look at Pac-Man before he continued, "A-And the Power Gear was helpful too, doing exactly what it advertised and making all my weapons stronger. Isn't that neat Mario?"

No reply. Mega Man's eyes flicked over to Mario who was staring at Sonic with sad eyes, while Sonic kept his eyes focused on the wall. Mega Man glanced between the two before he sighed. "And I mean, the Double Gear was neat and all, but it was nothing compared to the food monster that invaded. It had a burger for a head, baguettes for arms and celery sticks for legs. It nearly did me in too but thankfully I had forks and knives with me and we fed the whole city."

Still no reply. Mega Man crossed his arms before he clapped his hands together loudly causing a metallic reverb in the room, startling both Mario and Sonic. Mega Man glared at both of them when they turned towards them.

"So is there any reason you're sitting there ignoring each other and ignoring my story that you asked to hear?" he questioned. "I mean, are you two still hungover from last night? Don't deny it, there's video evidence of both of you doing shots and leaving with each other."

Both Mario and Sonic paled as soon as the words left Mega Man's mouth. "What do you mean video evidence?" Sonic demanded. "Who took it? They had no business recording us like that!"

"Sonic, calm down..." Mario tried. "I'm sure it's fine..."

"How do you know?" Sonic cried, leaping up from his seat. "Before you know it the entire mansion will be talkin' 'bout it!"

"We don't even know what the video is of..."

"It doesn't matter! Everyone'll put two an' two together!"

"Sorry."

The fight ceased as both Mario and Sonic turned towards Mega Man who had his head down, guilt in his eyes. "I... shouldn't have brought it up. It's clear that you two have some unfinished business to take care of. I... I'm gonna go."

"Mega Man..." Mario tried, but Mega Man stood and wandered out of the games room. Mario and Sonic looked at each other in guilt before pixelated sounds came from Pac-Man, and even though neither could understand without Mega Man it was clear that Pac-Man was spouting off at them for allowing their argument to get in the way of the story Mega Man was clearly excited to tell. He too stood and left the games room, probably to find Mega Man, leaving Mario and Sonic alone together.

"Sonic..." Mario began, but Sonic put a hand up.

"Just... don't." he sighed. "I can't do this right now."

Mario had never felt more alone in his whole life.

* * *

 **AN: Surprise! Heh... heh. (I'mstillworkingonthenextchapterofRunawaysIswear) And I'm probably going to add a couple more chapters to this as well. I have ideas.**

 **~Steel**


	3. Three

Pac-Man eventually found Mega Man in the replay room, and though he was seated in front of a screen it was clear that he wasn't really paying attention to the match between the orange Inkling Haley and Joker. He glanced over at Pac-Man's approach and sighed, staring down at the floor.

"I didn't mean to make them fight," he mumbled, kicking the ground with the steel toe of his boot. "I don't get it. They were fine yesterday. So what happened?"

Pac-Man hesitated. Out of the Primary Colour Crew, Mega Man was the only child and Pac-Man had a sneaking suspicion that the problem their other friends were having wasn't too child-friendly. He could see it in their eyes, that their wild night of partying had led to something happening, and he had a hunch as to what that thing was. Now, how to put it into terms that a robot with the mind of a preteen would understand. He was thankful Mega Man was able to translate his speech, otherwise it would make the conversation even more difficult.

"You weren't the one who made them fight," Pac-Man started. "Something happened between them last night and their emotions got the best of them. They aren't angry at you, and they might not even be angry at each other. They're most likely mad at themselves and they're taking it out on the wrong people."

"Do you know what happened between them Pac-Man?"

Pac-Man hesitated. "I have my suspicions, but please don't worry about it. They need to sort it out on their own, and the best thing we can do is give them their space."

Mega Man slowly nodded. "Okay. But they're not mad at me?"

"Far from it." Pac-Man confirmed. He turned his attention to the replay where Haley had the upper hand. "Since we're already here, we may as well see how this ends, right?"

/~/

Even though Peach knew she should be savoring the rare peaceful moment she was sharing with Rosalina, her thoughts kept going to Mario and Sonic's odd behaviour. It was no secret that they'd both gotten significantly tipsy the previous night, with Sonic clearly relishing in the fact that he was finally old enough to drink and Mario... well, Sonic was probably responsible for Mario's inebriation as well. He was a bit of a bad influence on him after all.

Rosalina shifted in her sleep and Peach ran a soothing hand through her girlfriend's hair. There was also Sonic's strange limp to take into consideration, and Peach had a good idea of how he'd gotten it. The signs were plain as day; intoxication, mysteriously disappearing until morning and their behaviour around each other.

On one hand Peach wanted to say it was about time since the tension between those two had been building for years at this point and it was so damn obvious that they had feelings for each other, but on the other hand it really wasn't the ideal way to do things and the awkwardness from their drunken romp may have destroyed any chance of a relationship between them.

Peach placed a gentle kiss on Rosalina's temple and snuggled into the crook of her neck.

Only time would tell.

/~/

Sonic had decided that his best course of action would be to lock himself in his room and avoid anyone else for the rest of the day. The headache was still there, but more of a dull throb in his temples than the sledgehammer it had been when he'd woken up. He lay down on the bed, wincing briefly before staring up at the ceiling and wondering which choice he'd made had led him to sleeping with his best friend who he'd had a crush on for way too long.

As the day had progressed more memories had begun to surface and even though he'd tried to ignore them they were quite prominent in his mind. The moans of pleasure from both of them, the way it had felt, how Mario's hands had slithered up his sides to hold him in place...

Even though he was horribly ashamed and wished it had never happened... it was suddenly warm in his room. Too warm. As the guilt and pleasure soaked memories danced behind his eyelids, he felt the sudden urge to do something incredibly stupid.

After all, their situation couldn't get worse, right?

/~/

Mario was reading a book trying his hardest to put the events out of his mind. So the knock at his door startled him so badly he let out a small cry and dropped the book, before he curiously wandered to the door. Who could possibly be visiting at this hour?

He got his answer when Sonic growled "This means nothing," and hungrily crashed their lips together, pushing Mario backwards into the room and kicking the door shut before spinning him around and slamming him against the door, hands already feverishly undoing the overalls straps. And even though Mario knew this wouldn't solve a single thing he still felt himself bending to Sonic's demands. He'd be lying if he said that a tiny, dark part of him didn't want this or expect this.

He just didn't expect Round Two to be so soon.


	4. Four

If there was one word Sonic could use to describe his feelings right now, it would be shame. He lay with his back to Mario, blankly staring at the framed photo Mario had on his nightstand of them from the Rio Olympics. They had their arms around each other, flashing the peace sign at the camera with their free hands. They looked so happy...

Mario hadn't made a single sound since they'd finished. Sonic assumed he was feeling the same way right now, considering they didn't have alcohol to blame this time. No, it was built on Sonic's impulsiveness and Mario's inability to say no. Like he would have though, Sonic saw the hint of lust in his eyes as he roughly shoved Sonic onto the bed, the faintest hint of a smirk as his hands travelled down between his thighs, eyes hungrily eyeing the prize that waited there.

Sonic decided that it was probably a good time to leave before they unintentionally ended up in Round Three. He got out of bed and gathered his gloves and shoes, eyeing the pile of Mario's clothes and the condom wrapper that had been haphazardly tossed. At least they'd been smart enough to use one this time, not that it mattered. They'd both been virgins and there was no risk of pregnancy, but better to be safe than sorry. He went to open the door before Mario's quiet voice came from the bed.

"Wait."

Sonic glanced towards Mario who was still in the same position he was in, though Sonic could see thin tears streaking his face. "We should discuss this."

Sonic hesitated. "There's nothin' to discuss," he mumbled, defeated. "We got drunk an' slept together, then I got horny an' we did it again. An' our entire relationship has gone to shit because of it. I messed up, so there's nothin' to discuss."

With that Sonic twisted the doorknob and began the trek back to his room, not particularly caring if anyone saw his disheveled self at the moment. He didn't have enough energy to care and he just wanted to rest considering he was in even more pain than he was.

And he thought those six months trapped by Eggman was the lowest part of his life.

/~/

Mario slowly sat up, tears still rolling down his cheeks as he went to pick up his clothes and throw out the condom. What had he been thinking allowing Sonic to sleep with him again despite not fixing the fact that sleeping together was what got them into their current situation? Was he an idiot?

Yes. The answer was yes. He long since knew Sonic was a bad influence on him, but he'd hoped that it wouldn't lead to something stupid. Of course he was wrong though. He was always wrong.

Mario didn't want to leave his room to throw his clothes in the laundry room in case he ran into another Smasher who would question him about why it looked like he'd been crying. It was bad enough Mega Man and Pac-Man had noticed something was off. Instead he shoved them into a dresser and stepped into the adjoining bathroom to shower.

He felt awful. And he knew he wouldn't be okay for a very long time.

* * *

 **AN: I personally like stories where there is no conclusion to the conflict. Which is why I am officially deciding (again) to mark this as complete.**

 **~Steel**


End file.
